Pipes are used to transport fluids in many situations. For example, pipes or other conduits are used in distribution systems for potable water, in gas or oil transportation systems, and in delivery systems for other fluids. The pipes in such systems are manufactured in a variety of lengths and diameters. At various locations in such systems, it is necessary to join the end of a pipe to another pipe or another component of the system. Other components of the system may include control mechanisms such as a valve, a valve assembly, or a meter setter. A meter setter may be used in a potable water distribution system to hold a water meter in a distribution line. There are various ways of making the required connection. One way of making the connection is to use a coupling.
A coupling can be a separate component or it may be integrated into another component of the system or a pipe end to allow the direct connection between the pipe end or other component and a separate pipe. The required characteristics of the coupling will depend on the environment in which it will be used and the fluid it will carry. In some cases, it is important that the coupling provide a fluid tight seal so that no fluid can leak out of the coupling. The coupling may also be required to provide restraint to prevent separation of the joint due to pressure or tension. In certain applications, it may also be necessary to provide electrical conductivity between the pipes, conduits or control mechanisms being joined.
In many systems, a variety of pipe diameters may be used. In order to make connections between pipes of differing diameters and/or materials, it is advantageous to have a coupling that can accommodate a wide range of pipe diameters and/or materials while still being able to provide a reliable and leak proof seal. Couplings that are adjustable to be used to join pipes of differing diameters, however, may be effective only over a narrow range of pipe diameters.